no body like your own
by Tashimaru1
Summary: Kagome has had enough of the fighting, and accidently causes a problem. Will they have to deal with it forever? I don't own Inuyasha, but I can always wish can't I? I will try to start making longer chapters
1. Chapter 1

Kagome felt the rage burn higher as Miroku and sango kept bickering at each other relentlessly. Inuyasha was only making things worse as he butted his way into the conversation. Suddenly, she fell to her knees, clutching her head as she screamed out "I wish you would walk in each others shoes and see how you both feel instead of fighting all the time!" Only a moment after she shouted, a bright light enveloped them all and they shielded their eyes protectively. Miroku was the first to dare to open his eyes. He glanced down, a perverted smile spreading across his face as he spotted his breasts….Sangos breasts…he was in Sangos body. "Why hello, lovely ladies. I promise I will be gentle with you…at least at first."

"MIROKU YOU DROP THEM RIGHT NOW!" Miroku glanced up and spotted his body giving him a death glare and he smiled even wider as he looked his body up and down. "Why hello handsome. May I bear your child?"

Sango sputtered and reached for her boomerang, her face paling as Miroku reached over his shoulder and started to slowly stroke her beloved boomerang. "Seems like I have the upper hand this time Sango."

Sango ran to Kagome, shaking her by the shoulders "KAGOME WHAT DID YOU DO?! FIX THIS!" She shouted out desperately. "Oi! Quit shaking me! I'm not Kagome!" Inuyashas voice shouted out of Kagomes mouth. Sango looked over at Inuyashas body and marched towards it. "Kagome?!" She shrieked, "Fix it now! BEFORE miroku gropes every inch of my body!" Kagome gave her a look that reminded her so much of Inuyasha it was uncanny. "I can't do anything in this body. We are stuck until I can find out what happened, and train Inuyasha to use my powers to fix it."

Sango paled, and sweatdropped, looking over at Kagomes body. "Oh god. Were going to be stuck like this forever." Inuyasha snorted. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Sango"

Miroku grinned, once again groping sangos breasts. "Do take your time. There's absolutely no need to hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

Sango pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked down at her new body. This could not be happening. Maybe she was just having a nightmare. She turned and spotted miroku in her body, glaring suspiciously at him. He raised his hands placatingly. "I swear my dear Sango, I have not done anything uncouth towards your body. I swear it on my honor." Sango glared at him for a moment longer before sighing and nodding, believing him. She turned and spotted Kagome looking worriedly at her own body, which Inuyasha was currently stuck in, and trying to jump around like he usually did. She narrowed her eyes, suspicious at the way Kagome was panicking and resisting the urge to get him to stop. Kagome was not usually so careful with her own body, why should she expect Inuyasha to be more careful than she would? Although…she had to admit, Kagome had been ill lately, and slowing down more than usual.

Kagome resisted the urge to stop Inuyasha as he tried to leap into the tree with her body. She could just feel the color leaving her face as the panic set in. How long would they be stuck like this? And how the hell could she teach Inuyasha to fix this, when even she did not know how it had happened in the first place. After all, unknown to the others, her powers were currently too weak to do anything like that. No…it had been something…someone else who had caused this chaos, sensing her frustration with everyone and trying to help her…Her gaze flicked down quickly to the slight curve in her body's stomach and then quickly back up to gaze at Inuyasha. She really needed to tell him, but how would he react? Especially since he was stuck in her body for kami knows how long. On the other hand, if she didn't tell him, who knows what stupid things he might do in her body. She pinched the bridge of her nose, much like Sango had done, taking a deep breath and trying to relax. She needed to try to think of what might change them back as quickly as possible. She suddenly smirked slightly. On the other hand…Inuyasha would know exactly what he was putting her through…maybe she should make him suffer…she suddenly shook her head, sighing. She wanted her body back. She had something to protect. And protecting it included making sure her body remained in one piece. She gently grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and pulled him to face her. "Inuyasha. You must be careful with my body. I am not as strong or agile as you are. Also, I was not planning on telling you this yet, but I am very very sick, and you need to take it easy in my body."

Inuyasha panicked as Kagomes words hit him. "Fuck Kagome, why didn't you tell me you were sick?! I've been pushing you to find the damned jewel shards this whole time, you should have said something!" Kagome smiled gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry my love. I did not want to worry you. You are worried enough. Let me worry for a while instead."

Inuyasha let out an irritated huff. "Fuck that Kagome. It's my job to worry about my mate. Especially when she doesn't tell me she's fucking sick." Kagome felt her mouth twitch in a smile at his concern. Underneath all of his bluster, he really was her protective ball of hot air. She shook her head once again. She was going to catch hell later for not telling him everything, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome awoke with a start the next morning, having being woken up by a loud and resounding nasty sounding SMACK! She sat up quickly, looking over at Miroku and Sango, seeing a red handprint on Sango's face, taken back at first, Kagome suddenly remembered that they were all in the wrong bodies. Heaving a sigh, she rolled back over as Sango berated Miroku for looking down at her breasts. Miroku was trying to say he was just wondering if he was still in her body, and that it was the quickest way for him to tell. Sango's eye was twitching so much, it looked like it would never be stopping. "How would you like it if I pulled this robe open to see if I'm still in YOUR body Miroku?! Wait, do NOT answer that!" She shouted quickly as she saw the perverted grin he was so known for appear on her face. She facepalmed herself, grumbling under her breath about perverted monks. Inuyasha groaned, looking over at all the commotion. "Keep it the fuck down will ya?! Damn Kagome I didn't know you were THIS sick! Your whole body is weak and feels like it could collapse any minute. Not to mention it feels like I'm nauseous as fuck right now! Your body needs to relax, so while I am in control of it, we are resting today. If I EVER find out you feel like this again and you keep letting me push you, you're going to be in so much trouble." Kagome sighed, meekly nodding. She knew the mornings were the worst of it, but when her mate was this worried about her, it was better not to fight him. She stood up, taking in her surroundings, and headed for the hot springs. She could sense him following her and she sighed, letting him catch up to her. "You're not going anywhere alone in my body Kagome. You know as well as I do that there are plenty of demons that might attack at any minute, and you haven't used my sword before." "Yes I have!" Kagome found herself growling back at him, eyes blazing. His eyes met hers, blazing just as fiercely. "It was ONE time and it was an emergency. Yes you did pretty good with it, but you can't afford any mistakes if you're attacked! And I need you to teach me how to use your powers so that I can help defend you!" Kagome's eyes suddenly lost their fierceness, falling to the ground in dismay. "I can't Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at her incredulously, shaking his head. "What do you mean you can't? You made us all change bodies without a spell or anything, you should have no problems teaching me how to change us back, or at least how to shoot the arrows." Her eyes still not meeting his, Kagome turned away. "It wasn't me Inuyasha." She whispered. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Kagome if it wasn't you who did it, then who the fuck did, and how do we fix it?" Kagome bit her lip, wincing when fangs pricked them. "Okay Inuyasha. The truth is… I didn't change us. I know who did though…and…you're not going to like this…" Inuyasha continued to stare at her, eyes narrowed as she tried to find her voice to continue. "Inuyasha…I have no powers left because….I'm pregnant." He gave her a confused look and she sighed, searching for words that he would understand. "I…I've been…pupped. The pup did this." Inuyasha reeled backwards, chest heaving. "FUCK." He hissed out, looking around them to make sure there was no danger. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?!" Kagome felt tears prick at her eyes. "BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID OF YOU!" Inuyasha felt his eyes widen as Kagome started to sob. "No…not afraid of you…afraid of what you would think. We haven't even been mates that long, and you haven't…you haven't even told me that you love-" She shook her head, pulling herself together. "It doesn't matter. You know now that there is nothing I can do." She turned to go, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Kagome." He growled out gently, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry Kagome. You're right. I've been a complete ass. I haven't even told you how I feel about you, but I thought you could tell." He grabbed her shoulders, staring her in the eyes. "I love you Kagome. Nothing in the seven hells could keep me from loving you." Kagome felt tears in her eyes again as he pulled her into a kiss. She felt dizzy for a moment, and when her eyes opened, she was back in her own body. Her hands went automatically to her belly, smiling widely. "Inuyasha! The pup! It changed us back! But…why? And how?" She asked, looking around at him. He gave a shrug and smiled. "Maybe I just needed to stop being an idiot and tell you what you needed to hear." He chuckled, rubbing a hand over her belly. "And maybe you just needed to tell me about the pup." Kagome thought for a moment, wondering. "If we had to do this to change back, then what do Miroku and Sango have to do to get changed back too?" Inuyasha let out a chuckle "I hope Miroku has to see what he puts Sango through every damn day." Kagome smiled as well. "Well I hope Sango gives him a taste of his own medicine."


End file.
